The Best Summer Ever!
by NarutoHero00
Summary: Yay! My first ever fanfic written! I am so happy.  Well, this is a story that involves everyone in the naruto cast from shippuuden.So if you haven't either seen Shippuuden or read the manga, you probably should watch the show.Thanks.read and review.!


**Hello there.This is my first ever attempt at a fanfic.Suprisingly,the heat is what inspired me to write this.Boredom,the last days of summer,ect.I know you all are probably tired of hearing this crap but I don't own Naruto.Not my property.So,lets get on with the fanfic.Oh and before I forget.This is in the shippuuden timeline.A slight spoiler for those who just watch the episodes.Anyway,NOW on with the fanfic. **

It was another hot day in konoha.A blond haired orange dressed ninja was stumbling down the street thrying not to faint._Oh thats REAL smart._He thought to himself as the sun beamed down upon the back side of his neck._Wearing black on a day like this.WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH ME!?_Naruto was so hot and so tired that he didn't even stop at Ichiraku for a bowl of ramen.Naruto was on the verge of collapsing."Wa Wa Water..."he proceded to say.Finally,he saw a large tree filled with beautiful green leaves.This would keep him cool untill night fall.His hopes lifted as he used all of the energy he had to run twoards the tree."SALVATION!"he screamed.The moment he was about to lay under the tree,he heard a voice."Naruto-kun!"Naruto was dumbfounded._Why._he thought.He was so near to a big giant shadey tree.But his hopes were shattered.He tried to contain his anger as to not kill the innocent person.It was Shizune.She ran up to naruto carrying Ton-Ton.After she got done panting,she got enough energy to say"I'm glad I found you."Naruto had an evil look in his eyes.Sort of like the Kyuubi (nine tailed fox) eyes."WELL I'M NOT! I WAS ONE STEP AWAY FROM A PERFECTLY SHADDED TREE! THIS HAD BETTER BE IMPOTANT!!!" "Shizune looked at him as to not take him seriously."It is.Tsunade-sama wants to see you in her office right away."Naruto's eyes returned to normal.But he was confused."Why?"He asked. Shizune smiled and said"It's a suprise."She then turned around and headed off.

"_I wonder what in the world Tsunade Ban-chan would want with me?Did I do something wrong?Or maybe it's a big mission to find Sasuke!" _Naruto asked himself as he ran twoards the Hokage mansion.Finally,when he got there,he went up to her office to find Sakura,Hinata,Neji,TenTen,and Lee there.Along with Kakashi and Gai.Naruto was even more confused than before.What were they doing here?Tsunade was in her chair looking out the window for a moment untill she finally spoke."You are all probably wondering why you're here."Tsunade said still looking out the window."_To stay cool."_Naruto thought.The room was so perfectly aired, that he didn't want to leave.Gai stood up."Is it some very impotant mission involving youth?" Everyone in the room sighed except,of course,Lee.Instead he smiled at his sensei with a sparkle in his teeth._TWINKLE._"No."Tsunade said flattly."Now sit down.Gai did as he was told.

Just as Tsunade was about to speak again,there was a knock on the door."Come in."she said.Rather annoyed at the constant inturuptions.It was team 10 (Shikamaru,Ino,and Chouji) and Kiba and Shino.Hinata looked at them suprised."I thought you guys were going to the arcade today."Hinata said twitling with her fingers as usual."Yeah,"Said Kiba."But Shizune found us and told us to come here for some reason." "Us too." Said Shikamaru.When everyone was seated,Tsunade proceded to explain why everyone was called there."I noticed that you all have worked very VERY hard on your latest missions.Especially with it being as hot as it is,you all must be exausted."Naruto screamed"_Well DUH!"_Naruto thought."That's why I've decided to give you all a break for the rest of the summer."The whole room was in shock.Naruto stood up."A BREAK FOR THE WHOLE REST OF THE SUMMER!?" Even the calmand cool shikamaru gasped."Wh-what do you mean the whole rest of the summer!?" "Just what I said."Tsunade said smiling. "But what about our missions!?" Kiba asked. "Theres plenty of Jounin who can handle those jobs." she said again. Naruto, on the other hand, asked the toughest question of all."What about Sasuke?" Tsunade paused for a moment."Naruto,"she said."You worry about him way too much.Relax once in a while.Take some time off.Besides nothing much has been happening mission wise.And the Akatsuki are kind of quiet.And,if you aren't in Konoha,maybe they wont come and disturbe us." Naruto unclinched his fist and said "Fine.So,when do we leave?" Tsunade was relieved that he didn't go on another Sasuke rampage."I'll give you guys at least a week to pack.DISMISSED!" So then all of the Chuunin-(Naruto:UH HUM!!!!) Oops umm all the NINJA left to go pack their things.

During the packing week everyone was,well,packing all their items for 3 months.Sakura,being the smart one,packed all the regular esentials.Clothes,water,ect.Back at Naruto's house,he looked in his ramen cabinate.After inspecting it perfectly he declared,"Yep.I got every last pack of ramen in my bag.Now I just gotta' get it out to the bus stop that Shizune told us to put our stuff at." He tried to pick it up,but it was WAY to heavy.After many tries, Naruto said "...Crap..."Over in the Hyuuga house neji was packing all the esentials as well.But over in Hinata's room,"Okay," she said."I got eveything on the list I think.Let's see. Naruto poster?check.Naruto Plushie?check.Naruto coffe mug?check.Life sized Naruto action figure?check.narutobed spread?check.Naruto pillow cases?check.Naruto swim suite?check.Naruto ramen flavored ramen?check.Naruto hand bag?check.Naruto T-shirt?check.Naruto socks?check.Naruto DVD?check.Naruto Budah statue?check.Okay.I have everything.Over to Shikamaru's place."Let's see..."He said not relly giving a crap."Clothes clothes..."Looks at clothes he has on. "Check...Brain...Who cares?Swiming crap...Check...Okay I'm packed.Time to sleep."Ino's place.She also packed the esentials.Well,if you can call 3 pounds of make-up "Esential." At Chouji's house.Chouji inspected his fridge.After his inspection he declared "Yep.I got every last eatable thing in my fridge.OOh?"He said looking down at his cat.He put the cat in his oher stuffed bag as well."Now I have every last eatable thing in this house."Over to Ten-Ten's place."Okay,"Tenten said."I've got everything on the list I think.Let's see.Neji poster?check.NejiPlushie?check.Neji coffe mug?check.Life Sized Neji Acion figure?check.Neji bed spread?check.Neji pillow cases?check.Neji swim suite?Check.Neji Ramen flavored Ramen?check.Neji hand bag?check.Neji T-shirt?Check.Neji socks?Check.Neji DVD?Check.Neji Budah Statue?check.Okay.I have everything."Shino didn't need to pack because all he neede was his bugs.Kiba packed a big 9 pound bag of dog food.Finally on to Lee."Okay,"said Lee."I think I have everything on the list.Let's see." (Authors note.It's not what you're thinking.)"Youthful green outfit?Check.Youthful book on how to be youthful?Check.Plushie of Sakura-san?Check.I AM READY TO BE YOUTHFUL!!!!! Now that all that is out of the way, it was time to leave.Tsunade told everyone to report to the villiage gates at 8:00a.m. Which just about everyone did.Except of course, Naruto. "Where's Naruto-Kun?"Hinata asked nervously.She was dying to spend 3 months with Naruto.They all looked over in Naruto's house direction to see a large bag hanging out of his window."Hey Look!" yelled Sakura pointing at the large object.

"CRAP!!!"Yelled Naruto."It's 8:01!!! If I dont get this large piece of junk out of here,I'll miss the bus!!!!KUSO!!!!"He thought for a moment."Oh."He said."Duh._TAJOU!!!! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!!! _Each one of the clones used all of his power to push the bag out of the window.Then,out of the blue,Sai appeared."Hello my friend with a large-" Naruto cut him off."THIS ISN'T THE TIME SAI!!!! I'M TRYING TO GET THIS BAG OUT OF THE WINDOW!!!!!!"Naruto said pushing as hard as he could.Sai,as confused as he was,offered to help in pushing the bag out of the window.Saura rushed to Naruto's house."NARUTO!!" she yelled."KEEP PUSHING!!! I'LL CATCH IT!!!!" Sai quit."Well,this isn't going anywere anytime soon."He said.Suddenly,Sai noticed that Naruto's sink had a pipe leak in it.He decided to fix it.Or so he thought.Instead of screwing it back ON, he screwed it OFF.Causing Naruto's room to flood."SAI YOU IDIOT!!!!" Naruto Said at the top of his lungs.The whole room was flooding and the bus was fixing to arive at the gates.Sakura looked back at the gates and then screamed to Naruto,"HURRY UP!!!!" Naruto's room was compleatly flooded.Naruto was thinking of a way to get out now._"OOOH!!! I KNOW!!!!"_He thought."RASENGAN!!!!" he muttered.The rasengan hit the bag causing it to fly out of the building.Along with alot of water.Sakura was to confused at the size of the bag and the water to even catch the bag.The bag then hit Sakura crushing her."SAKURA!!!"Ino screamed.Inner Ino:YES!!!! The whole group watched as Naruto and Sai fell out of the building filled with water.Sakura was so mad she couldn't even speak."Get...on...the bus..."She said with a tone of evil in her voice."Where are you going?" Sai asked.Regaining her sanity,Sakura answered"Tsunade-sama is taking us on a summer vacation of sorts." Intriging Sai,he asked "Can I come?"Sai asked poliatly.Everyone in unison said "NO!!!" with an added thing from naruto in the background"HELL NO!!!"

With that,Sai left and so did the whole gang.On their way to the best summer ever!

**Well,thats the end of the first chapter.Please tell me what you thought of it.If you have negative reviews just tell me why you don't like it.Not just "Boo.that sucked." Anyway.Thanks. **

Preview For The Next Chapter: They finally arrived.Looking out of their windows.Everyones jaws droped as they saw...


End file.
